


Грешники

by cornet_Obolensky



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mini, Missing Scene, Platonic Kissing, Religious Guilt, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornet_Obolensky/pseuds/cornet_Obolensky
Summary: Обвиняйте, обвиняйте строго, только в первую очередь – себя.





	Грешники

– Присядьте, пожалуйста.

– Ваше вели…

– Присядьте, – упрямо повторяет Александр. – Вас не должно смущать то, что я стою. Вы не на аудиенции.

Вместо того чтобы поклониться, Коленкур безразлично пожимает плечами – уже хорошо – и садится, наконец, в кресло у рабочего стола, под лампу. Она высвечивает его лицо: в уголках глаз залегли густые тени, и кожа очень бледна.

– Вы не больны?

– Смотря что считать болезнью, – чуть улыбается Коленкур, – но вообще нет. Зима в этом году мягкая, к счастью.

Пользуясь случаем, Александр берётся за колокольчик для слуг.

– Я всё равно прикажу подать чаю. Вы ведь не против?

– Не против, ваше величество.

Он ещё более неразговорчив, чем неделю назад, и Александра это не злит – настораживает и огорчает. Прежде им вдвоём было довольно… уютно, что ли. По-дружески, если между императором и кем-либо возможна дружба. Щепетильность Коленкура давала надежду, что он способен бессловесно понимать и, главное, прощать многое из того, что другим недоступно. А теперь эта драгоценная жемчужница будто захлопнулась.

– Раз вы здоровы, значит, вас поглотила работа.

– Да, – лаконично соглашается Коленкур.

– Чем же вы так заняты, что забыли о сне?

Следует молчание. Без примеси раздражения или растерянности – просто молчание. Он даже не делает вида, что заинтересован сахаром, чашкой или цепочкой собственных карманных часов, и молчит.

Порой Александра действительно выводит то, что Коленкур живёт замкнутой внутренней жизнью. Это непривычно и неловко. У него с юности получалось без особого напряжения вытягивать из людей всё нужное, так было проще; так проще и сейчас, но – неосуществимо. Это тем удивительнее, что Коленкур – француз до кончиков ногтей и вдоха на смертном одре, а французы обычно несерьёзны и болтливы.

– Я занят… Я требую отставки, – раздаётся в кабинете.

Чайная ложечка выскальзывает у Александра из пальцев и падает на блюдце с оглушительным звоном. Коленкур вздрагивает, словно кто-то его нарочно напугал. Нервы у него, разумеется, не в порядке.

– Вы вздумали нас покинуть? – уточняет Александр, будучи не в силах поверить в услышанное. Неужели болтовня Марии – правда? Нет, этого нельзя допустить. – Почему? Вам здесь дурно? Вас отвергают? Моя мать принимает вас, вы знаете, как это важно. Что касается меня, то я… Это некрасивая шутка, господин герцог.

– Я не шучу, Александр Павлович, – устало произносит он. – Почему… С вашего позволения, я пока сохраню это в тайне. Мне жаль, что вы, судя по всему, обижены…

– Весьма!

Перебивая, Александр ощущает, что груб совершенно не к месту. В конце концов, перед ним тот, кто не желал уезжать из Франции и кому в Петербурге пришлось отнюдь не сладко. Глупо было обольщаться, что Коленкур задержится в России надолго... Только чертовски хотелось.

– До вас ни один посол не обладал такими привилегиями. Я защищал вас наперекор своим министрам, заставил общество не пренебрегать вами. И вы уедете, когда всё едва уладилось? А взамен мне пришлют какого-нибудь болвана вроде Савари, которому я не объясню, отчего Марье Антоновне надо целовать руку! Кстати, вчера вечером вы её расстроили, она досадовала на вас.

– Я прошу прощения за то, что причиняю неудобства. – Интонация Коленкура полна горечи, но не раскаяния.

– Неудобства! – вскрикивает Александр. – Это не то слово, господин Арман! Вы делаете стократно хуже – вы причиняете мне боль.

Отставляя чашку, Коленкур вдруг спрашивает:

– А вам, наверное, мнится, что её можете испытывать лишь вы одни? Что вы одни переживаете, привязываетесь, любите?

– Не моя вина, что я вас люблю!

– И тем более – не моя. – Он поднимается из кресла, чтобы потонуть в полумраке. Его лицо, белеющее в рамке волос и чёрного галстука, кажется призрачным. – Мы ведь не раз говорили об этом, Александр Павлович. Не вынуждайте меня снова…

– Тогда мы поссоримся.

– Не стоит. Нет повода.

– Я хочу влепить вам пощечину, – признаётся Александр, тоже отодвинув чашку. – Вы отвратительны.

– Во-первых, глупая идея, – спокойно отвечает Коленкур, – во-вторых… Во-вторых, она убеждает меня, что мне пора уехать. Я не ваша вещь и никогда ей не буду. Рано или поздно вам это надоест, вам уже надоедает то, что я часто перечу. Нам лучше попрощаться.

Самое страшное в том, что в сказанном им нет ни крупицы лжи или преувеличения. У Александра от злости трясутся пальцы и губы. Он сам виноват, слишком раскрылся, почти наизнанку вывернулся – и было бы ради кого. Вот его прекрасный идол – равнодушный, холодный, как намёрзший на окнах иней, гранитно твёрдый в своих умозаключениях. И притягательный до сатанинского! Кто подарил ему изящную осанку, умиротворяющую речь, взгляд, не омрачённый подобострастием и завистью, как не господь бог? Некоторые испытания неодолимы, что ж, Александр споткнулся хотя бы на достойной ступени.

– Я измучен, Александр Павлович. – Голос Коленкура мягко, будто густой мёд, тянется на отчестве. – Его величество мной недоволен, я скучаю по моей семье, по _ней_. В Петербурге сыро, он не жалеет тех, у кого есть старые раны. Впрочем, и вы никого не жалеете, кроме себя.

Упоминания возлюбленной, стремления жениться – его главный козырь. Александр отчаянно выкладывает свой:

– А вы не жалеете – нет, не меня, господин Арман! – вашу несчастную страну. Вашу Францию. Пока между мной и Наполеоном вы, война не начнётся. Но если вы исчезнете – так исчезает пыж между порохом и пулей, – война запылает, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы обескровить _ваших_ солдат, одеть в траур _ваших_ вдов. Пожалейте Францию.

Удар достигает цели. Иначе быть не могло: Коленкур патриот. Слово это, рождённое революцией, странное, не понятное любому русскому, немцу, итальянцу, многое в нём описывает с изумительной строгостью.

Перед тирадой он вздыхает, укоризненно опустив веки.

– И вы надеялись, что я поддамся шантажу? Вы, которому легко обещать мне убить моего брата, моих зятьёв, моих друзей, обрядить в траур моих сестёр и подруг? Не знай я, отчего вы неистовствуете, отчего вам изменяет благоразумие, я бы сию минуту вызвал вас на дуэль. – Коленкур цедит сквозь зубы, и про себя Александр отмечает: дуэль он закончил бы мёртвым или на носилках, стрелок из него никудышный. – Не гневите почитаемого вами бога. Франция забудет меня быстрее, чем маленький ребёнок забывает погибшего вдали от него отца. Нынче повсюду считается, что два императора дружат, два императора ждут, два императора силой своих воль не воюют. Мне не найдётся места в истории, ваше величество, потому что история – не более чем память взрослых, отличающихся от детей только ростом и…

Его философическая фраза, угасая, переходит в тихое французское воркование, от которого у Александра щекотно глубоко в груди. 

– Я запутался в чересчур приукрашенной мысли, – он сопровождает наблюдение невесёлым смешком, – это знак, что хватит мудрствовать. У вас, в общем, не найдётся средств препятствовать мне. Я уеду не позже грядущего лета. Но почему вы страдаете, словно я рву с вами всякую связь? Пишите мне, я всегда отвечу. Там, где вы сочтёте приятным новое свидание с его величеством Наполеоном, наверняка буду и я… А в Париже, куда вас влечёт с детства, я с удовольствием сыграю роль вашего провожатого.

Александр встаёт из-за стола, приближается к камину, у которого Коленкур замер подобно бронзовой статуэтке.

– Поклянитесь, – он с трудом выражается правильно, ему надо сорваться на немецкий, – поклянитесь, что уезжаете не от меня.

– Клянусь моим именем, – негромко откликается Коленкур. Честь его фамилии – известное дело, и не Александру взыскивать больше.

Редко кто-то нравился ему так безраздельно, во всём. Кабинет, казалось, пропитался присутствием господина герцога Виченского, просто – Армана: в воздухе разлился, вопреки зиме, кремовый запах тубероз – запах его одеколона, и тягучий голос его звучит здесь привычно, и до нелепого обыденно стынет на столе чашка с чаем, который Арман невзначай не допивает до конца. Он, как многие французы, обожает кофе и сладкое какао, особенно по утрам – кофе по будням, а какао в дни отдыха. 

Зачем Александр держит это в голове?..

Их пальцы переплетены, взгляды скрещены, ещё немного – и соприкоснутся носы, сольются в поцелуе губы. Это случится не впервые, но, должно быть, в последний раз. В характере Армана не давать пищи чьим-либо несбыточным мечтаниям. Покидая, он хочет быть уверен, что не обманул, что был прям и искренен, будто хорошо наточенный ланцет. Его не за что ненавидеть, не в чем упрекнуть, за исключением его всепоглощающей деликатности. Александр рядом с ним чувствует себя неуклюжим, недозрелым мальчишкой, капризным и разбалованным, нетерпеливым, жадным до внимания. Разве он на самом деле такой? Невозможно, невозможно, это кривит зеркало.

– Вы беспощадны, – вырывается у него, когда Коленкур отстраняется – печальный, но безучастный к настоящему горю, к его горю.

– А вы неблагодарны, – парирует он, – и, к сожалению, не со мной одним. Побойтесь бросать камни в грешников, Александр Павлович…

***

Дверь за ним давно закрылась, а Александр по-прежнему стоял, как в начале вечера, у камина, потирая виски. Потом он подошёл к секретеру, достал из бокового ящика книжечку для исповедей и занёс в неё карандашом: _«Неблагодарность»_. 


End file.
